Who s Donna Noble? the story of Nellie Bertram Chapter one
by MirandafangirlDeni
Summary: THIS STORY HAS BEEN PUT ON HOLD, DUE TO SCHOOL AND OBLIGATIONS. PLOT: Donna s memory is gone, The Doctor can t contact her anymore or she ll die, Donna Noble in the parallel universe fades away, leaving the real Donna to take the identity of Nellie Bertram.
1. Chapter 1

PLOT: Donna´s memory is gone, The Doctor can´t contact her anymore or she´ll die, Donna Noble in the parallel universe fades away, leaving the real Donna to take the identity of Nellie Bertram.

_Hello people from Tumblr AND FanFiction. this is my very first non one-shot fanfiction and my first work published online, and it all began with my love for Doctor Who, the fact that Catherine Tate was the reason why I started watching The office US and this post over here on Tumblr: post/19440303894/there-should-probably-be-a-fic-or-something. Thank you team-joebama for the inspiration. This is my very first fanfiction and i´d love to see your feedback. Love: MirandafangirlDeni . p.s: this is also posted on MY tumblr to avoid ANY plagiarism of my work._

_Please tell me your opinion and leave any comments. ALSO, AND I SHOULD NOTE THAT I´M BEGGING: DO NOT COPY THIS. just repost it from my original tumblr or put the link from here... THANK YOU._

**_CHAPTER ONE.- _****The most important woman in the universe who never existed.**

According to the events on Turn Left: on 25 June 2007, Donna had to make a choice between two jobs. The moment she chose between the jobs was at a junction. Her agency had offered her a contract with H.C. Clements, which while temporary, was posh and in the center of London, which Donna enjoyed. Her mother, Sylvia Noble, had got her a job opportunity to become the personal secretary of Jival Chowdry, owner of a photocopying business. Although this would be a permanent job, Donna found it less interesting. While driving and in discussing the dilemma, Sylvia pressured her into turning right to stop by Jival Chowdry for a chat. While in the regular timeline Donna ignored her mother and turned left, in this timeline she turned right, resulting in her taking the PA job. , however, in this alternate universe, she has to choose between Jival Chowdry and Wernham Hogg, a regular office on Berkshire for a paper company, that´s got a branch on the USA called Dunder Mifflin, a really normal place with good salaries and the stability she needs and that can also give her an opportunity to live somewhere else, over seas, somewhere EXCITING where she can have adventures.

In this timeline, she turns left and things go as they are supposed to go until "Journey´s end", and thus, our story begins:

Having absorbed the Time Lord knowledge, the Doctor is forced to wipe out Donna´s memory… but not only that, she´s got to forget COMPLETELY, not only about the Doctor, but about the entire existence of any type of alien life form, and also… her personality, for Donna Noble´s life was devoted to having adventures.

He couldn´t do that… wiping her memory could hurt but he could do even worse, he knew, he had taken harder choices before, but leaving his best friend without a soul, without who she was. He wasn´t that evil: "never cruel or cowardly" he remembered… and this was downright cruel.

-"I just want you to know, there are worlds out there, safe in the sky because of her. That there are people living in the light, and singing songs of Donna Noble. A thousand, million light years away. They will never forget her, while she can never remember. But for one moment, one shining moment, she was the most important woman in the whole wide universe."

-"She still 's my daughter!"

-"Then maybe you should tell her that once in a while!... well… you should´ve, you should have told her when you had the chance! You can´t anymore!"

-"is that the only way?" – Wilf asked:- "Doctor… she can´t be our Donna anymore?"

-"I´m so so sorry Wilf… she has to forget everything, from now on, she´ll be someone else. From now on, she´ll be… uhh" – The Doctor hesitated… was this the type of woman he wanted Donna to become?... of course he didn´t , but this woman, the woman that the TARDIS chose Donna to become was the very opposite of Donna and after all, it was the only way of saving her. – "Nellie Bertram"

The TARDIS took care of it, as it usually does… You see, a chameleon arch is easily created, the beauty of that was how the TARDIS made you fit on the changes: If you became another species, a simpler one, it was just a matter of fitting you properly on that species … but humans, creating a story around a human was a really complex art, and the TARDIS just took care of it, this time, he had to do some changes on the chameleon arch creator, something that allowed turning a human into another human. For Donna, all it had to do was creating a new personality and saving the other one on a watch-like device… he could literally keep Donna safe now, the essence of Donna on the palm of his hand.

The rest was extremely easy, he made some calls to important people, since Harriet Jones was no longer able to help him, he turned to UNIT and they did a few legal things with the British government so that Donna Noble had never existed and instead, every document that once said the name: Donna Noble, now said the name: Nellie Bertram.

Nellie Bertram, a woman who lived in poverty and at an early age was taken in by the Bertram family… Of course Wilf and Sylvia had to change their last names too, but again, The Doctor´s friends took care of it, the Noble family was now the Bertram family and all was supposed to be right from now on.

He walked away slowly, Donna/ Nellie, was quietly asleep in her old bedroom, held by her mother, the most important woman in the universe was gone, and all she had was this stranger, this woman who had a completely different story. Her mother was the same, and her grandfather, and her house, and her friends, except of course, nobody but Sylvia, Wilfred and the Doctor would remember the woman once named Donna Noble. For everyone else she was Nellie Bertram and in the morning, she would go to her job.

Donna Noble had been working on Wernham Hogg for a while now, of course they had their memory erased overnight too, Donna Noble had never existed and for the last couple of months, they had been working with Nellie Bertram. That morning, lazy Nellie went to work as usual.

-Good morning Nellie – Dawn Tinsley said with her usual self – what do you think about my new illustration?

-Dawn, you are never going to be an children´s books illustrator if you are the receptionist here…- Nellie said – don´t you want some adventure?, see the world?.. well, you can´t if you work here.

-Well, someone is having a bad day today Nellie… and it´s about to get worse. David wants to talk to you.

-what?! What did I do now? I know I´m not a suck up as Gareth but… hey at least I came to work today and with a hangover!

Nellie walked into David´s office with her usual sass…Even if it was just a shade of the personality she used to have when she was Donna.

-Did you want to talk to me David?

-Oh yes, Nellie, you see, I went to the US to check up on our sister company: Dunder Mifflin and turns out that their regional manager, Michael Scott, great guy, I like him, anyway, I asked if there was any available position for working there and there was no answer, however, he is leaving and even if I intend to apply for the job, and I´m of course going to get it, well, I need my own element there, therefore, you are leaving to the US. Remember Jo Bennett? A little fat, gray hair, looks a lot like the woman from the movie "Misery"? well, she considers you her friend, and since she´s the CEO of Sabre, she´s also in control of Dunder Mifflin and this little piece of hell, so she´s putting up the committee to decide who´s going to get the job and I need someone like you to be there. I trust that you are voting for me and rooting for me even if I don´t need it, so pack your bags, you are leaving in a few hours.

Little did Nellie, David or anyone at Dunder Mifflin or Wernham Hogg knew that the Doctor had advanced Michael Scott´s flight from Scranton to Colorado for one day because he needed to get Nellie away from England as soon as possible.

Since Donna didn´t know about alien life before meeting the Doctor and hadn't seen any of the alien-related events happening on England due to random events (she missed the sycorax invasion of Earth because she had a hangover and she missed the cybermen invasion because she was scuba-diving in Spain), the Doctor could use that to his advantage, but he couldn´t take the risk of leaving everything to fate… he had to get her away from England, and causing a chain reaction starting from the airline´s computers was the easiest way to do so.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2.- The Search committee

Our dear friend Donna Noble is gone and Eleanor Donna "Nellie" Bertram has taken her place in the world. Since the Doctor has to take her away from England, the only way to do so, came from the most unexpected place: a paper company named Dunder Mifflin.

Since David Brent was quite interested in taking Michael Scott´s job in the USA, Nellie had no other option and had to take the first flight to cross the pond and find herself at Scranton, just to be on a search committee to find a replacement, she only knew that she had to go there because the guy who was supposed to take the job was on a coma and the interim regional manager was a former hippie and homeless man, which led Nellie to the task of finding a woman named Jo Bennett, her acquaintance and CEO of Sabre, who considered her a close friend.

Little did she know that Jo Bennett considered her a close friend, because she already knew Donna Noble. They worked together at Chiswick and Donna impressed Jo by not only being a responsible, understanding and amazing temporary worker, but for her attitude: a strong willed working class woman who thought she was capable of saving the world whenever she had the chance. Which in fact, she did, many times before…

Nellie had a free day from work to pack her bags and leave to the USA, so she returned home to the Bertram´s, her "adoptive" family. Sylvia Noble gave a warm welcome to her daughter, already knowing the news Nellie was giving her, The Doctor had explained Wilfred that in order for Donna to avoid remembering, her life would have to change almost completely, and her story and memories would be locked away forever. Sylvia understood, and with the best acting she could do, she told Nellie: -"So… are you leaving right now?"

-"Well, the committee will start functioning tomorrow, so I´ll have to fly overnight, it takes 7 hours and a half to get to the US, and I´ll have to check in on a hotel and then get to the office, so you can do your math" – answered Nellie with a very upset attitude and then went to her room to keep everything on her bags.

Sylvia Noble knew that once Donna left to the States, she´d never come back, or so she thought, and the pain she felt left her to her unspoken thoughts while she was crying on the kitchen: her only daughter taken away like that. Of course, she saved the universe, but it was at a very high cost: losing herself… Sylvia just couldn´t take it, after losing Geoff, Donna was all she had left, and her father Wilfred came to her and hugged her and said: "The Doctor told us she´ll do fine, and you know her, she´s strong, she can handle it, after all, she´s the most important woman for us and that´s the only thing that matters, also, remember that time when she took a bus and went on her own to Strathclyde!, of course she can do this alone, she always has."

Nellie came downstairs with all her luggage, consisting of several suit cases, and she even took a hat box (she thought it could come in handy in case there was a store on the US called "Planet of the Hats") and saw Sylvia and Wilfred laughing and hugging, but felt strange and puzzled looking at Sylvia with red eyes, as if she had been crying.

-"Mrs. Bertram?, you okay?, don´t worry, I will come back!, it´s not like I´m gone forever!" –Nellie laughed, unknowing that she had actually left forever – "Thank you so much for taking me in when I was little… I really thank you for that and of course I will come back. You are my only family"

Sylvia kept quiet and just held Nellie in her arms, the way just a mother could hold her only daughter and Wilfred had to pull her away before she burst into tears again. He then hugged Nellie and told her: "I will look up with my telescope to wave goodbye to you…" and stopped himself with tears in his eyes: "when you are flying on the plane of course… I hope I can find you".

As she waved goodbye to them and the black taxi driver was putting her luggage on the trunk of the car, Nellie didn´t understand this reaction from her adoptive family, because she was just going to go for a few months to work, it wasn´t going to be forever and it would be for the best.

Once she got to the US, Jo Bennett was already waiting for her arrival and had a room booked at a hotel, therefore all that Nellie had to do was going to the hotel and unpack her things, everything was ready and she needed a good night´s sleep before going to work, and then David Brent called her: "Nellie, you there?, it´s The Brent Meister General over here, need to give you instructions so you don´t ruin my new job interview"

She answered him: "Who gave you the hotel number?"

-"Well, I had Gareth looking for it, as you know, he also has great spy abilities because he did his service…"

-"Yes, yes, at the Territorial Army, I know, he says it ALL the time, what do you need David?"- Nellie interrupted

-"Well, I need you to give the worst ideas possible at the committee, it shouldn´t be hard for you, just change your mind about everything you say, do your worst, as usual, and try to make me look good"

-"When are you coming here? I didn´t see you in the flight, or the airport"

-"Oh my dearest Nellie" – he said with his patronizing tone, -"I´m not going there, I´ll Skype them!, after all, the job is already mine, anyway, I have to get ready, get a haircut and pick my guitar from home, I expect great results from you and if you do a great job, you might even have a job with me at the Dunder Mifflin company!". David hung up and Nellie just hung up too and fell asleep really fast, the next day would be her first day at Dunder Mifflin and she hoped to make a good impression, or at least, a "not-so-mediocre" impression and stay there for a long time.

Unlike Donna, who was responsible, a great worker, punctual and friendly, Nellie was rude, sloppy, lazy and had no particular skills, which was a total contrast but helped the Doctor to keep her safe and alive. Still, the chameleon arch of the TARDIS let her keep her street smarts and everything she had learned in previous jobs to let her have a normal life as a woman who had spent her years working hard and learning a lot; taking that away from her would have been awful and The Doctor knew that, and with the repairs that he did to the chameleon arch creator on the TARDIS, he also managed to keep a little shadow of Donna inside Nellie´s mind.

The morning came and with it, the usual environment of the Dunder Mifflin paper company at Scranton, where Jo Bennett called a lot of people to find their new manager: Jim Halpert, Toby Flenderson, Gabe Lewis and of course, the applicants. It was Nellie's task to ruin her interview and instead, suggest that David Brent got her interview spot, but she didn´t count with Jo's affection towards her (Donna), who she found completely amazing, and now that Donna had been replaced in everybody's head with Nellie, it was her who Jo thought of as her best friend.

As she arrived, she saw the receptionist and then there were the guys from the search committee she had to talk to, and she overheard another interview:

-"Did you just trademark that?"

-"W-What?"

-"That's a verbal trademark. That's an agreement"

Shoot! The interviews had started way before her arrival and she couldn´t find Jo anywhere, what to do?... it was almost the time when David was supposed to have his interview and she had to go before him, but she just lost the instructions to get to Dunder Mifflin and she couldn't find a taxi anywhere… she ran really late, but then again, she was already there and she couldn't panic.

Erin saw Nellie and said: -"Hello there, welcome to Dunder Mifflin, do you need anything?"

-"ehh… Hello, I´m Nellie, Nellie Bertram, I come here for the interview"

-"Oh, sure thing, wait in here and then the guys will call you" said Erin with her usual kindness.

"She feels an awful lot like Dawn Tinsley" Nellie thought and giggled. Maybe while she waited she could see how things were going on Dunder Mifflin and how she was supposed to fit in here.

She sat down and immediately, a fat woman with glasses walked from the elevator towards the receptionist: "Erin, we should get going"

-"yes, sure thing, just let me go to the break room, I need a snack and then we're off"

Inmediately after the woman, other two men came down from the elevator, a black almost bald, fat guy in a suit and another black guy in a suit, with a small afro. They all looked like they knew each other very well and Nellie got nervous about being an outsider…but that was ridiculous! She had never felt nervous at her temporary jobs, why start now?

Nellie shook off the fear out of her head and then saw the motherly look on the fat woman´s face who was looking towards the receptionist and immediately thought about Sylvia back in England. The Bertram family had been very kind for taking her in and loving her… she sighed. While she was still thinking about Sylvia and Wilfred, she noticed a bunch of cameras filming everything… what strange place had she been sent to?


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello tumblr and , I'ts MirandafangirlDeni here again and tonight I bring you chapter three of my The Office/ Doctor Who crossover . I'm not publishing them at any given moment because i'd rather have it complete in case I have to stop logging in for, let's say: school or work or family stuff. Thank you so much to all my readers and i hope you like it!_

**CHAPTER THREE.- "Oh, don't , just don't, I'm tired, I'm so tired" (of waiting).**

Nellie spent a lot of time waiting and because of that, she got the chance to see a guy who looked an awful lot like Gareth Keenan (but with glasses) talking with a lady about another job:

- "Should you really be so blatant about that?"

- "They won't make me a manager, and I won't settle for anything less, I've gone about as far as I can here. That's obvious. Time to take my talents elsewhere"

-"Are you really going to apply for work at Scranton Breadworks?"

-"Bread is the paper of the food industry. You write your sandwich on it."

"Yes, totally like Gareth", Nellie sighed… the wait was killing her. Nobody would mind if she wandered around the office would they? She stood up and started walking around, she first went to see what was going on in the interview room. She was shocked when she saw the one and only Warren Buffett talking to the three guys from the search committee. "This must be a GREAT place to work then" she thought, "Maybe that's why David Brent really wants this position! But if it really is that good and I've got the chance of having an interview, why should I blow it away for an idiot like David? No, I won't blow it away! I WILL get this job!"

Nellie made up her mind, a little shade of Donna's ambition and drive for doing a great work woke up again inside her. She wouldn´t let this chance go away, after all, she had been the best temp in Chiswick and even got an award for punctuality and responsibility; and now, overseas, she finally had her chance of proving to the world she was worth something.

Little did Nellie know that she had already proven her worth, travelling with The Doctor and doing a lot of things like saving the Ood who still sang songs about her, about Donna Noble, the Doctor Donna, the savior and the best friend.

She then kept on walking around the office, but this time it wasn't just to kill time until she got called, this time it was to get some information about what was going on in here, about the type of work people did here and about the people who worked here. Then if she had enough time, she'd sit down again and plan her interview.

She walked around and saw a blonde, skinny woman talking to a really fat guy about some botanical gardens, then the woman left and after a few minutes Nellie then decided to stay somewhere near the interview room to see the kind of applicants that she was going to go up against. She saw the whole interview of a guy with glasses, whose head looked like an egg and had something creepy about him, then after the egg head guy got out, she saw the black guy with an afro from the elevator have his interview and of course, while this was all happening, she saw a lot of cameras, following everyone.

"Please don´t let them come towards me, please don't" she said in her mind, she was starting to get really nervous; another one of the things that the chameleon arch had changed about her. Donna Noble would have NEVER gotten nervous before an interview, unlike Nellie Bertram, who lost all patience and started getting more and more nervous. "FOCUS!" shouted a voice inside her head, "I don't need to focus", she replied to herself, "Yes, you do, because sometimes you need someone to stop you" she heard the voice answer back. It was her own voice, however it sounded different. Sassier, stronger, brave and it sounded just like an echo from the past. It sounded weird but strangely familiar, and it was still her own voice.

"You are the daughter of London, you can do this!" said her own voice and then, her thoughts were interrupted when she saw a bunch of women and the fat guy talking together about something related to an engagement ring and then a Latino guy, talking to the cameras completely horrified about it… what was wrong? Did he love the bride to be… or the groom? Nellie giggled at this thought, she was already creating gossip about this place inside her mind and she didn't even had her job interview.

More minutes passed and she was creating a whole bunch of stories about the people she had seen and then she saw the interview of a man named Andy. She overheard his name because a tall guy, who looked like Tim Canterbury but younger and American, told him: "Andy? You all set?" and then the fat woman with glasses asked him if he thought this was a good idea and she hated to see him disappointed. That woman seemed to care a lot about everyone, and this made Nellie think again of Sylvia Bertram, the woman who adopted her, and about her adoptive father: Geoff Bertram.

Of course, she had no idea that their last name was Noble, not Bertram, and that she wasn't adopted, but at this moment, she wouldn't be able to remember.

Her mind flew to her fake memories, the memories about her fake childhood and about the Bertram family, the memories the TARDIS had created for her, while millions and millions of miles away, on outer space, The Doctor looked down on Scranton and sighed: "Donna Noble, my best friend". The TARDIS then started moving away ant it of course meant that the Doctor had to be back from his thoughts. He started flying the TARDIS and he would be on to another adventure.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Nellie saw the entire job interview and suddenly got scared when a pale guy with black hair started shouting something like: "Shut up about the sun!, shut up about the sun!" and then slammed his fist in anger. That guy was probably crazy and it made her shiver, she didn't know how to deal with crazy people and what would she do if he did something like that in her interview?

Then she saw an Indian beautiful girl getting her interview, she looked really funny and really cute… she was a danger to her more than the other applicants. She couldn't deal against "cute", it was her weakness, she wasn't pretty or smart!, she had no real skills (and then again, this was another one of the things the chameleon arch made her believe about herself) "What am I supposed to do? I'm nothing special. I mean, I— I'm not… I'm nothing special. I'm a temp! I'm not even that. I'm nothing" she thought, and then she heard another voice, a voice from another woman inside her mind telling her: "You're the most important woman in the whole of creation", she couldn't remember who had told her that, but it seemed like it was a long time ago. And of course, she couldn't remember Rose Tyler telling her that… To Nellie, it was only a voice inside her head, coming from her distant memories.

She got back to reality when the guy who looked like Gareth walked by her and interrupted the cute Indian girl's interview slamming some papers on the table and demanding an interview… how rude! She had been waiting and she was tired! She was NOT meant to be a girl who waited! Luckily for her, the guy who looked like Tim Canterbury took the guy who looked like Gareth to the parking lot, and of course, it would be for the best, who did he think he was?.

She started falling asleep and she slept for a couple of minutes until she heard a familiar voice inside the committee's room, "name? David Brent, Occupation? Inspirer" OH MY GOD! IT WAS DAVID BRENT! That bastard had his interview before her!. This couldn´t get any worse… but maybe, his ridiculous behavior would turn out to be good for her, if he blew his interview, she could have another chance!.

Hear you're looking for a new boss. Yeah? Someone to tell a bunch of discontented, underencouraged drones what to do every day. Is that it? Oh. Our out-of-touch powers that be? Want me to fire them, if they don't see things your way? Then I ain't that dude. Bye-bye, baby, bye-bye. Get some other corporate suit to lay down the law. What? You've changed your mind? You're now looking for a leader of men? Ipso facto, women too" Yes, classical David, and it was perfect for Nellie, he would definitely blow it. "When do I start?" he said and pointed to himself, making the committee look uninterested.

Luckily, Nellie could take that to her advantage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.- The interview. (Or Donna vs. Nellie)**

The black guy with an afro came back and talked for a while with the guys of the committee, and then, Nellie got called in.

-"Hello, uh… I'm Eleanour Donna Bertram, everybody calls me Nellie."- she said nervously, the guys were looking at her and it was starting to become an awkward silence, until the guy who looked like Tim said: "All right Nellie, what are your ideas for improving this office?"

-"eh… First I'll take down the cubicle walls" – Nellie replied, she was so nervous that she said the only things that came up to her mind. This was definitely going to blow up in her face.

-"But there aren't…" – another guy interrupted, then Nellie got startled by this interruption and she panicked, the panic gave her verbal diarrhea: - "Symbol of transparency, There'd be no titles, everyone would have the same job. Same goes for me, I'd take your job, but I'd reject the title."

-"A little un-specific" – said the guy who shouted about the sun in the other man's interview.

-"Everyone would be known for their accomplishments" – Nellie said, thinking that it was the first thing that she said that actually made sense, not realizing that it was Donna talking instead of Nellie.

-"That's very interesting" – said the man who Nellie thought of as the American version of her friend Tim Canterbury –"Um, I feel like there might be a conflict there and if a conflict did arise, how would that be dealt with?".

Conflict. The very word woke up the part of Donna that was still living inside Nellie: "Ooh?, yeah, mmm, scratch everything from before, I tell you what I'd do, go the other way, more cubicles, more division, everyone's somebody's boss and the person can fire the person below them. At least once a month, the lowest performing person, bye bye!" – she said, with the usual sass that Donna had, and she made a hand gesture of slicing a throat, which is how Donna spoke when she was passionate about something.

-"How would you compare, like, an accountant and human resources".- asked the sun guy who slammed his hand on the desk before.

-"well, I'll tell you how, shall I?, I'll tell you how." – said Nellie, her head was having a conflict, Donna was struggling to show how good she was, but Nellie blocked her and locked her away with her panic.

-"Okay" – said the pale guy waiting for an answer or at least for her to go on… The shadow of Donna's professional abilities was gone, and the fear from Nellie was taking over her mind completely and now, she was just saying the first things that popped into her mind. -"By splitting the difference. Just…just, somewhere in the middle."

-"I think that's probably all we need to hear from…" – started saying the American Tim. Oh, hell, Nellie was losing their attention, she couldn't let it finish here!, she had to get the job!

-"Zen office, hmm?, thought of that?"- said Nellie, remembering how much she'd love to go to a spa.- "That's what I'd do, everyone takes their shoes off, before they come in"- what was she saying?! It didn't even make sense to her, but if playing it as a crazy woman was going to give her any advantage of making an impression with the committee, she was going to do it.- "Okay, there'd be no desks, you just sit on the floor".

-"That's very…" – The American Tim started saying something, but before he could complain or tell her to stop, Nellie's panic made her go on and on.

-"You've got a Thai woman, out in the back. Sockee! Sockee!"

-"Okay, that's not gonna be…"

-"Sockee!... is her name, okay?" – Nellie had to keep going, she remembered that in one of her jobs, people always remembered her for her funny stories, maybe it could work this time? – "she's administering massage, all right, if you need it. If you don't, whatever, just, talk to her! She's a person! Either way, 50 minutes of that and you… you are cracking to go!"- Nellie smiled, thinking they might find it funny, but when they didn't laugh or say anything, Nellie's soul just went down to her feet… she couldn't take it. She just said a polite "thank you for this interview, good bye!" and ran away…

"I'm just a pencil inside a mug! A 4H pencil, it sums me up, I'm nothing" – Nellie thought, she was completely depressed, and she did the only thing she could do while being on the US and having all her expenses paid by this Jo Bennett woman: She might as well go ahead and search for that "Planet of the Hats" store that might be here somewhere.

What Nellie didn't know was that Jo was rooting for her, since she knew Donna before she was changed into Nellie and that impression about Donna's amazing job skills never faded away, so, this conversation took place:

-How'd my girl Nellie do?

-Oh, I didn't know you knew her?

-She didn't mention it?

-No.

-Integrity move. I like it.

-You know, she also gave me a reason to think that maybe she wasn't a good fit.

-Well, I'm not saying you must hire her. If you find someone who's clearly a fit, then fine. Just make sure they fit real good. No more manager turnover. Don't mess this up, Jim. And give Dwight an interview. I like a little bit of crazy.

Then again, neither of them knew that Nellie would have another chance… The Doctor needed Donna away from England and Scranton was her only chance. Probably he would give her a little push to stay there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Can't go back.**

Nellie went into a shopping spree to get rid of her frustration which built up after she spent her entire morning (or something like that, since she woke up really late) in an office, bored as hell, only to ruin her interview, panic and then thinking that she probably would be forced to book a flight to go back to England as soon as possible, where David Brent would probably fire her because she didn't do what he asked her to do. Bummer.

While at Scranton's mall, she saw a musical instruments store and thought: "wouldn't it be great if I could just buy twelve pianos and smash them?" she giggled and continued buying unnecessary stuff and unsuccessfully tried to find a store called "Planet of the Hats".

The Doctor couldn´t let Nellie give up, she had to stay, he had to do something, but while he intended to finish his music sheet and call Kate Lethbridge-Stewart to make her do some arrangements with the Britsh Chamber of Commerce and find a proper job for Nellie in the States, he found out that the TARDIS had opened a portal in the Royal Albert Hall on July 27th, 2008; a Graske showed up and that meant trouble.

Luckily for him, Jo Bennett called Nellie immediately after handing her dogs to Gabe Lewis, talking to Jim Halpert, mocking Dwight Schrute and dealing with his weird attempts of getting the job and dealing with Kelly Kapoor's concern about Gabe Lewis:

-"Hello, Nellie, dear, I need you to come back to Dunder Mifflin for your interview"- she said with her rude voice tone, (a little softer since she estimated Nellie a lot).

-"But I just had my interview!"- ("and ruined it completely", complained Donna in her head) which confused Nellie, who then sighed before answering – "Hello, Jo, I'm fine, thanks for asking, by the way, I didn't see you there and I was expecting that you explained something… anything! to me"

-"Sorry about that, I had to take my dogs for their appointment with the esthetician really early but there was a long line, and I just couldn't leave earlier, they have to be pampered or they get really grumpy. Why don't I make it up to you at lunch?. There´s not any great dog restaurant on Scranton but they'll eat at home, so we can just go and grab a cup of coffee after you get back to Dunder Mifflin and finish the interview"

-"Sure, I'll go there but…"- Nellie was about to ask her how did the interview go, when Jo interrupted her – "Well then, I'll wait for you here at my place and then we'll go for lunch!, someone will take my dogs for lunch for me, just get back there and I'll have someone there to pick you up and bring you here!".

Nellie had just enough time to go back to the hotel, leave her purchases there, fix her makeup and do her hair again (she looked like a mess since she had stopped at Krispy Kreme and eaten a dozen doughnuts while crying) before rushing back to the office and finish her interview.

She was wondering why she would have to come back when she was a mess in the interview. Maybe Jo pulled her strings and she got the job?. She kept thinking about it while she rushed to her hotel room. After a couple of minutes she got there, left her bags on the bed, did her makeup from scratch, did her hair again "Thank god I opted for an easy hairdo this morning" she thought, and rushed back to Dunder Mifflin, which took her a little less this time, since she remembered how to get there.

Jo gave her a warm welcome through the phone when Nellie called: -"Jo?, I just got back to the office, what now?"

-"Hello darling, sorry for making you come back to that piece of hell, go with the receptionist, she'll explain to you what to do next, she's a really sweet kid, maybe a little weird, but just ignore that". And then she hung up. Nellie approached the receptionist and saw her really sad, playing with a sock puppet. What a change from the happy girl she saw in the morning, you know, the one who seemed a lot like super annoying Dawn Tinsley…

-"hello there, uh.. I'm Nellie Bertram, Jo Bennett told me to come back here and talk to you"

-"uh… yes, hello, come here so I can put the microphone in your back and then the guys from the documentary are going to ask you something, just out of the blew, at any given time, right after they've interviewed the other guys"

Erin put the microphone on Nellie´s skirt and then gave her the wire, told her where to see the guys from the documentary, who then put Andy, Nellie and other applicants (Fred, the Finger Lakes guy and Dwight) in a group, and asked a lot of questions about their interview. They told Nellie and some of the others who hadn't been in the documentary before that some things would be edited and that they had to answer as naturally as possible.

When they started asking the other applicants about the job, Donna woke up again inside Nellie's head and answered for her, blocking her fear with her confidence and sass, too fast for Nellie to notice: "This job?, oh yeah, I'll get it, Jo's an old friend, I think… I'm her best friend, She's not my best friend" she added quickly… the sentence "best friend" reminded her of another man, a weird tall man who was often mistaken by her boyfriend… Who was that? Was it Henry, the stage magician?, no he had been his boyfriend, it was someone else, it was…

Thank god someone called Nellie from the parking lot, it was Jo's driver, who told her that if she was ready, he was going to take her to have lunch with Jo. This made Nellie react quickly, replacing Donna with herself again, not allowing her to remember anything else… We all know what would happen if she did…

She took the microphone off and gave it to one of the documentary guys, and jumped into the car, after a little less than an hour, she was at a fancy restaurant with Jo.

-"Hello Nellie!, my girl!, loved your integrity move, Jim Halpert told me you never mentioned the fact that you knew me!"

As always, Jo lead the most of the conversation, they ordered food, wine, had a fantastic meal and then started discussing work.

-"I'm not going to sugar coat this Nellie, it's possible that you don't get the job. Jim told me that you were a little off during the interview… which is really weird, they also told me that you had a lot of ideas, and since I have a little more business vision than those salesmen, spill them out, maybe I could use one or two of them for Sabre" –said Jo gesturing with her fork filled with pasta.

"Well" – Nellie started saying, of course she couldn't repeat the zen office stupid idea or the ridiculous "put some extra cubicles", that had been just her panic talking, it made things so bad that she was embarrassed and then she ran away to the mall. Suddenly, Nellie started remembering her shopping spree, she had seen a lot of retail stores in the mall while shopping… that was possibly the birth of her best idea! – "I was thinking, maybe you could open a chain of retail stores for paper!, like a store I saw here, it's called Staples i think, it sells stationery, but maybe, you could do a store like that, that specializes on paper!"

And of course, Jo loved the idea…


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello people from Tumblr and , it's Mirandafangirl here, this chapter is twice as longer as the others but it's because the crossover is almost over, as some of you might remember, in the tumblr version of the last episode, i posted a note where i asked about YOUR opinion to finish this, if you haven't read it, i'll post it here, IT INCLUDES SPOILERS!_

_The note said. "__sorry for posting with such an awful schedule, but trust me, this fic is almost close to be over and I still don't know if I should (almost) re-write the entire season 8 of The Office or just post chapter six of this fic, (SPOILER ALERT: it's location in the time line will be on the "Tallahasee" episode of The Office, which supposedly happens at the same time than the episode: "The Next Doctor" on the Doctor Who timeline, since this is located with the "Music of the Spheres" mini- episode during the Proms) and then jump forward to the season finale of The Office, maybe 2 or 3 episodes before, (SPOILER ALERT: maybe some more active 10th Doctor's participation and then having Nellie's fate meet again with Donna's for "The End of Time" episode). I'd highly appreciate all your suggestions, after all, this is by a fan for all other fans!" adn i really would love your opinion. Since this episode is based on Tallahasee, maybe i'll just write another episode forward in The Office storyline and then jump to the last episodes of The Office, to make another link towards the episode "the End of time". please tell me any suggestions or reviews you have and thank you so much for reading._

**CHAPTER SIX: TALLAHASEE**

After being sent off to Florida, while working for Sabre as their Special Projects Manager for 16 weeks, Jo informs Nellie that she will now have to meet with people from Dunder Mifflin as part of a team assembled to cooperate with a new project, (coordinated by Nellie) to launch a chain of retail stores.

Of course this sudden moment of inspiration when Nellie told Jo about her idea, was just Donna's imagination, triggered for the fact that she subconsciously knew she couldn't return to England, even if the Doctor was now on 1851 in London on Christmas Eve, that didn't mean that it was safe for Nellie back there, The Doctor had met his next incarnation (or the man he thought was his first incarnation) and a woman named Rosita, who he thought was his next companion, if anything bad happened on 1851, anything, it could affect the England from the present and if Nellie was there, it could kill her.

Even after 16 weeks after the Graske showed up in the TARDIS, The Doctor hadn't been able to call any of his acquaintances to fix something for Nellie to stay in the US and of course he didn't need to, she had solved it and of course, he didn't need to worry, after all, when he told them about what had happened with Donna, UNIT had appointed someone to check up on her constantly. Mickey and Martha had already met Donna, Jack Harkness had hugger her, so they couldn't be sent to visit her, if she saw them, she'd probably remember therefore they sent a coworker of theirs to spy on her: Todd Packer, an American who was a little too much of an awful person for anyone to stand working with in UNIT, all it took them was a hand-held device that Jack Harkness happily donated to UNIT which allowed them to send Todd back on time to the very beginning of Dunder Mifflin and the timelines would eventually cross paths as planned, when it was the proper time, he'd receive the proper instructions. Of course it was a win- win situation for everyone; UNIT got rid of a really bad worker and they'd have someone checking up on Nellie Bertram for a while, until it was safe for her to come back to her home, in the end, even if she was close to the Doctor, she was a security problem for England, only the Doctor knew what would happen if she remembered anything and nobody could take the chance of finding out, what if she exploded in front of the citizens?, what if she revealed everything to the people? They were not only doing a favor for the Doctor but also protecting the citizens of the UK as they had always done.

Nellie had nothing remotely close to this in her mind when she was waiting for the Dunder Mifflin team to show up on the meeting room, she was nervous but a voice in her head was saying: "Get a grip! You've got this!, let ME, do the talking, don't blow this up again!"

She saw all the people coming into the room and suddenly, Donna Noble woke up inside her head, this time she wouldn't blow anything up, the plan was making a big entrance and for that she needed an unsuspecting loser, hiding in the crowd and then making a strong point…

Jo had given Nellie the file with everyone's work history and picture and when she started planning how to show them her authority, she learned all the names she needed: Ryan Howard, awfully similar to Ricky Howard from Wernham Hogg, could help Nellie to make her grand entrance and also show who was the boss in there.

Dwight Schrute, the American "clone" of Gareth Keenan, both so weird and quirky, but so useful, he'd probably be the one who would try to take advantage but Nellie wouldn't allow that, she needed to have him on a short leash. Unlike Gareth, who seemed to listen to David Brent and David Brent alone, Dwight seemed like the king of guy eager to please the boss anyone who that was. It was brilliant!

Jim Halpert… funny thing, he looked like Tim Canterbury, but Nellie didn't like him as much as she liked Tim. She actually held a grudge against him, for he was the head of the search committee and made her lose her grip when she first came to the US.

The plan was already set up and she'd have everything under control. Donna was taking over from here and things were going to go as she wanted them to go. Everyone took their seats and Nellie was hiding in the crew, right behind Ryan, the show was about to start.

-"Psst. Say, "So who's leading this thing, anyway?"– she said.

-"So who's leading this thing, anyway?"-Ryan said, just as Nellie thought… he was a complete idiot

-"Psst. Say, "I can't wait to meet him."

-"I can't wait to meet him"

"It's show time!" shouted Donna inside her mind, Nellie went on: "Him, you say? Don't think a woman can be a leader?"

-"I…"

-"You poor, simple boy. Expected a man, did you? Strong, powerful. Huge, whopping penis? Well, sorry to disappoint, but my huge, whopping penis is right here", Nellie pointed to her head, "and I'm not afraid to use it. So stop looking at my breasts, and start looking at my penis", everyone started clapping.

-"I'm Nellie Bertram, president of special projects. In the next few weeks we're going to throw everything you know about business out of the window and do it our own way. Are your minds blown? So, how did this special project come about anyway? Well, I interviewed to be the manager of your branch." She pointed to Jim and looked at him with anger… she remembered she played it as the crazy lady, so let's start again: "After you decided I wasn't "a good fit-", I went on a shopping spree, very destructive. I bought thirteen pianos. Then I realized, what if Sabre had a store? Hmm? So I called Jo, old friend, founder of Sabre, and I told her and she grabbed me by the shoulders and she said, "Yes!" So let's talk about the Sabre store then. Probably gonna look stupid, right? Like a big turd with a door on the front, right? What do you think it should look like?"

A woman in the crowd said: " Um, it might be fun if each store had a different theme, like a beach one, a winter one, a jungle one.", Cathy Simms… Nellie looked at her and immediately thought: "Nice idea, hate the winter theme, let's get rid of her"…

-"No, not a big fan of the winter aesthetic." She said

-"Well that was just one idea. It doesn't have to be winter." Who did she think she was?! Nellie had A PLAN, no girl would come here and take away her glory, she was going to pitch her concept and everyone was going to like it, period, she held this meeting because Jo wanted her to, but she was NOT a team player, the last time that happened it was to save a friend… save him from what?... she remembered a little something about everything: a hug from a handsome man, other people: a blonde woman, an idiot guy and a woman with amazing black hair, something about the last name Smith and six people having to help with handling something… she had to watch that time… what was it?

Everyone was staring at her, how long did she lost it? Probably just seconds, moving on!: "Oh, no, it does. It does." Nellie said, regaining her own personality, she couldn´t remember anything else but this was not the time to do that, she had work to do!. –"It has to be winter, and I reject it. So I drew up a design concept. Probably gonna be rubbish, right? Would you like to look at it? Just so you could laugh at it."

Erin Hannon agreed with the idea. Her usual bubbly self was annoying… Nellie thought she was too much of a good person to be a threat, she liked that of course, and she was also really nice to her when she first arrived to Dunder Mifflin…

-"Let me just get the projector working"

Dang, this thing was too complicated, she didn't like it…

-"Jim, help me lower this screen. You're a big, tall man." She had to make this seem funny, otherwise the other might think she wasn't a fit leader… probably sheep boy over there could help her again. She pointed at him and said: "You'd be hilarious trying to do it, like a little boy. Just let go of his balloon"

Then the crazy and annoying Dwight Schrute started talking: "I'll do it! I always say, "You want something done right? Ask Dwight, right? Dwight, right? Dwight. right Dwight, right Dwight. Sorry, now you'll never be able to get that out of your head." Why did he have to be such a nightmare?

-"I can do it." Said Todd Packer… Nellie was strangely attracted to him, she had no idea that UNIT had chosen him to do precisely that, attracting her… Dwight then interrupted her thoughts about Todd with his scream and saying: "There we go"

Nellie kept going with her presentation and she was brilliant, in control, poised, and flirting with Todd Packer, (as UNIT expected of course), everything was smooth until Dwight Schrute stood up and started calling someone in his phone… then he made THE question that Nellie was saving for the end of the presentation:

-"Uh, quick question, "vice president", uh, who is that? There's no name listed."

-"Is there not? Maybe I'm just waiting for someone to wow me." Nellie said, then she took her chance to be a flirt and winked at Todd, who nodded back… she was really interested…Maybe she'd start chatting up with him later, after the meeting.

Dwight then hung up his phone and she could finish the presentation peacefully. The whole team took a break and Todd came close to Nellie, they both started talking, it was just small talk, nothing really important but it was just the beginning of Nellie's plan to flirt with him and Todd's instructions of checking up on her. Martha was too disgusted about his behavior as a UNIT worker to give him any real instructions, so Mickey had to do it, he told him to talk to her, anything would do the trick, but between the unimportant things, he had to ask her subtle questions about Donna Noble, see if she had any subconscious memories that could blow up in any moment.

-"I tell you what though, since my move down to Florida I've really gotten back into hunting big time."

-"Hunting's so primal. Almost sexual." Nellie said… she was REALLY interested and she had to take any opportunity to tell him that right?, besides, she had always thought about her wedding and the clock was ticking for her…

-"Totally, I mean, I'd never bang an animal, you can hardly tell the difference between a boy or a girl, you know, but hunting's intense"

Then Dwight came up to them again… he didn't look well though but he was really weird all the time: -"You talking about hunting? I love hunting. I'm a master hunter."

-"Did you say "masturbator?" Todd asked before Nellie could say something similar… it was really fascinating.

-"I'm a decent hunter, my cousin Mose, that's a masturbator."

-"Why are you sitting down like that?" Nellie asked, he really looked weirder than usual and it was, well, weird.

-"Why is everyone else standing up?, okay team! Let's get back to work!, break's over!" he answered… yep, nothing wrong, he was just trying to catch her eye. It was ridiculous, but yes, they all had to go back to work:

-"We have the Sabre Pyramid, right? Hmm? We've got a bunch of humans. You guys, humans... pyramid. Human pyramid. Do you follow? It's a team-building exercise. You'll love it. Who's in? Hmm?"

-"I'm in!" said Erin, just as Nellie had expected

-"yup, Tallahasee, let's go" said Packer. Maybe he was also interested in her!, at least interested enough to follow her ideas, and that was already a victory, small, but still a victory.

-"Jim, are you in?" said Erin, and then everybody started joining… Everything was perfect and Nellie said: "I feel like I'm in ancient Egypt!", things were amazing… until Dwight Schrute said: " I'll be on top. It's the most important position." Why did he love to bother everyone and be the center of attention all the time?

Sheep boy tried to stop him, he said something about appendicitis… this was really bad, he ignored him and started climbing the pyramid, only to collapse and ruin everything for Nellie…

Commotion, Dwight having appendicitis, Jim being accused of poisoning him… this was a hot mess, again!, until Packer asked if they could get back to the meeting and of course, Nellie returned to her focus, she was in control again and things were quickly focused again: she kept going with the group dynamics, they re-built the pyramid and she explained why it was an important metaphor and after that, it was time for splitting into groups, of course she wanted to be in Packer's group and stuff, so things were good for her again.

Time flew and after three hours, she and Packer were giving their presentation

-"…features a tech support area. Bring in your product, a bunch of nerdy virgins fix it on the spot. Huge for building loyalty"

-"Very good point"

and BAM! Dwight Schrute again… what was wrong with that guy?!

-"Yeah Todd, decent idea. Obvious, but interesting."

-"Dwight?" she asked the minute he walked in, she was really concerned, if this guy died, she'd somehow be labeled as a bad leader…"are you all right?"

-"I'm great. How are you?" She was genuinely concerned, and he just stood there eating a piece of bread! what a douchebag!

He started catching up with his team and she was annoyed rather than impressed, then Dwight stood up trying to give their presentation and she challenged him:" Ah, what is your topic?"

Then he gave his presentation… for a crazy idiot, he was really good… of course, she had to put him to test, since Jim had to almost save his life with a bowl of ice, his beginning was misogynistic and Erin was basically whispering everything to him.

-"Anderson's three pillars of retail. Crucial. So important. Next. Are there any questions?"

-"What are the three pillars of retail?" Nellie asked.

-"ingredients, burgers and killing royalty… the truth be told, we should really disregard Anderson's three pillars, he was later diagnosed with dementia. You know what is important?, Is Dwight's pillars and there is just one: desire. Do we have a desire to dominate the retail space?, not just succeed in it but to dominate, and looking around this room I'm not sure that we do, but we can get there and I can lead us there and that is all that matters"

Well, he actually defined what Sabre wanted to do, maybe under those layers of a douchebag, lied a reliable worker… speaking about crazy… she had been away from her "crazy woman" persona enough, she had to remind everyone she was the boss and she could afford quirkiness, so she quickly said: "Very true. Where there's a will, there's a way. I once spent a passionate night with Hugh Grant's brother, John Grant. He's older than Hugh, just a little bit uglier. How did I pull that off? Sheer force of will. That is very good, Dwight."  
-"Thank you very much. Any other questions? Jim?"

-"You are bleeding through your shirt."

-"Oops. That's embarrassing. Egg on my face."

Nellie was really interested in Todd and Dwight proved to be quite an interesting worker so she'd probably include them both in her plans…

-"How are you feeling?" she asked Dwight.

-"Amazing. Just lost four ounces of appendix, already replaced it with muscle."

-"Can I see the wound?"

-"Oh god"

-"Oh! That's disgusting. That's barely healed"

-"You're not paying me to heal, you're paying me to kick ass."

-"A few hours ago, your body was open like a cabinet"

-"That's right"

-"That is amazing. Todd, look at that." Nellie said, only to include Todd and to make him go back to her

-"Oh, yikes. Incoming" he said and tried to touch the wound

-"Ah! Not so fast"

-"Would you come in early tomorrow so we can talk about the store over breakfast? I feel you have a lot to offer." Nellie said, killing two birds with one stone. She was happy to change the conversation because she was frankly disgusted by Dwight's wound and she was also telling them the important thing, after all… Work was her priority and she would be the best at it.

Back on track, she remembered that after this break she had to present a guest she invited, Wally Amos, the founder of Amos cookies and a great retail figure.

-"Everyone, we have a very special guest. He turned an idea into a store, into hundreds of stores. I give you Wally Amos, founder of Famous Amos Cookies."

-"Aloha, aloha, aloha. So I hear you're all looking to bake up some dough in the sales game. Well, back when I was regular Amos-"

-"What's under the cloth?" asked Stanley, "he is going to blow it up" said Nellie… he had an amazing skill related to food and it was going to ruin Wally's lecture!

-"We'll get to that." Said Wally… oh hopefully Stanley wouldn't encourage others…

-"Cookies. Bet you anything it's cookies." Packer?! Oh this was getting worst and worst…

-"It's cookies. Let me- let me finish my speech first." All was lost, she had to make an intervention here, good bye to her idea of training people with a successful example…

-"Ah, we get the gist. It's just success and effort, isn't it? So just, don't be coy, make with the cookies!"

Everyone went for the cookies and even if the entire meeting didn't go as she expected, it had been productive for the quest for a vicepresident, so things were going all right for Nellie and the team of Dunder Mifflin was going to help her to be as excellent as she hoped to be.


End file.
